


Love Wins

by XvZhou



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvZhou/pseuds/XvZhou





	Love Wins

I love you.


End file.
